Sweet Rapture's Shakespeare
by MeEm
Summary: The new DADA teacher decides to put on the play ‘Romeo & Juliet’. Ginny is made the lead role of Juliet and her mortal enemy; the arrogant disdainful Draco Malfoy is Romeo. Will Shakespeare bring them closer or drive them further apart? Not your stere
1. A Controversial Choice

Sweet Rapture's Shakespeare  
  
A Ginny / Draco Fan Fiction (eventually)  
  
By: MeEm  
  
Summary: The new DADA teacher decides to put on the play 'Romeo & Juliet'. Ginny is made the lead role of Juliet and her mortal enemy; the arrogant disdainful Draco Malfoy is Romeo. Will Shakespeare bring them closer or drive them further apart? Not your stereotypical Shakespearian tale, either, with surprises cropping up around every corner Ginny's about to take a dive headfirst into trouble- but the show must go on!  
  
Disclaimer: I own any new characters and the plot.  
  
A/N: This proved v popular at my school with boys and girls alike and at the end of some chapters, I left room for a comment. I've added in the people who 'reviewed' SRS -in the notebook I am writing it in primarily- comments', as some of them don't have computers so they can't review online.  
  
In addition, I'm not sure when I can post it up as my 'very helpful' school has banned fanfiction.net (why, might I ask?) and even though last year my mates and I hacked through the system, now they've found out and so accessing ff.net at school is impossible. My home computer has no Internet due to a particularly nasty virus I gave it (wiping out internet access and Microsoft word) accidentally and the library computer has no Microsoft word from which I can upload. See my problem?  
  
On top of all of that, I am doing 5 extra-curriculum activities at the moment and as well as all my homework/ coursework I have to do, I am also beta reading Nalia (she's on ff.net too- check her out!)'s fiction 'Ghost'; and don't forget that I am illustrating Shakespeare's Muse's fan fic 'Things Change' and my friend Sab's fan fic 'Blood is thicker than water'. Why do I have such a hectic life?! (And such a long A/N?!)  
  
So please be patient with me!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: A Controversial Choice  
  
Ginny Weasley heaved her heavy and battered old trunk onto the Hogwarts Express- wiping her sweating face and trying to keep up with her brother Ron, his friend Harry Potter and his almost girlfriend Hermione Granger. Ron had been if-ing and ah-ing over asking her out all summer.  
  
"C'mon Gin!" Ron called back. "You're so slow!"  
  
Finally Ginny slumped onto a seat next to Hermione. Even though it was now September the weather was boiling; beyond boiling- it was positively sweltering!  
  
Ginny absentmindedly gazed at Harry. She still fancied the pants off him just didn't make it so obvious. 'He'll never like me that way,' she thought sadly, her deep brown eyes resting on his new silver 'Head Boy' badge. 'I'm just his mate's little sister.'  
  
"Ginny? Anyone home?" Jerking out of her daydream, Ginny smiled hastily. "Sorry," she said to Harry. "I was daydreaming."  
  
"Well, I was just asking if you wanted anything off the trolley- I'm going to go get something."  
  
'Is it lunch already?!" Ginny wondered. 'I must have been so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize time slip by!'  
  
"Oh, just a glass of pumpkin juice please Harry. Thanks," she responded finally.  
  
"Is that all?" Harry asked incredulously. Before Ginny could say she wasn't hungry, Ron had butted in with "Gin's on a diet. Again!" "Ron!" Ginny hissed, flushing a deep shade of red. "Why?" Harry asked, befuddled. "You're figure's great,"  
  
Blushing even more, Ginny muttered, "Ron's lying! Excuse me-" She got up. "I need the.er, toilet."  
  
Practically flying out of the train compartment, Ginny cringed. 'Typical Ron to make a fool out of me!'  
  
"Oi! Weasley!" a sharp voice behind Ginny made her jump.  
  
"What?" she turned around. "Oh- you." She added, seeing it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Can you get out of the way?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"I think you'll find the correct phrase is 'excuse me'!" Ginny retaliated.  
  
Malfoy simply raised a blonde eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, excuse moi!" he emphasized in a false flowery voice. Ginny moved out of the way, but Malfoy deliberately bumped into her as he passed.  
  
"W*nker," Ginny muttered, rubbing her arm. Not yet out of earshot, Malfoy called out loftily, "Curb your tongue, Weasel! Language like that will earn you a detention," Rolling her eyes, Ginny returned to her compartment. Harry had already come back and there was a small feast spread out on the table.  
  
"Pumpkin cake, Ginny?" Hermione offered. Proving a point to Ron (even though she really wasn't hungry) Ginny smiled and took one and eating in front of Ron, Ginny forced down another three cakes.  
  
"Really Hermione, I'll throw up if I eat any more- no I'm serious!"  
  
Ginny protested as Hermione offered her more.  
  
~*~  
  
One hour later, Ginny was feeling very queasy. Ron and Hermione had badgered her so much she had practically been force fed at least ten rich pumpkin cakes and a dozen chocolate frogs.  
  
"You guys," Harry mumbled. "Ginny looks sort of green. Maybe you'd better stop feeding her so many-"  
  
"Oh Harry! Loosen up!" Hermione interrupted. "Ginny needs fattening up- she's a bl**dy stick insect!"  
  
"Actually, 'Mione, I think I'm going to be sick." Ginny confessed.  
  
"'Scuse me!" Dashing up, Ginny fled thankfully.  
  
Clutching her stomach Ginny ran down through the carriage towards the toilets.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
She had collided with someone in her rush, scrambling up; Ginny held her breath.  
  
'OMG! F-I-T Guy alert!'  
  
A very tall boy was rubbing his shin. Looking up, he grinned at her. His eyes were a pale shade of blue- almost grey- and he had soft black curls that reached his chin. Ginny hadn't seen him before.  
  
As if he read her mind, he said, "I'm new- going to start the seventh year. I'm only here because my mum's the new defence against the dark arts professor.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley- I'm in the year below." Ginny shook hands with him. "Hi," the guy smiled warmly. "Will Hathaway- my mum named me after Shakespeare. She's sort of a Shakespeare nut!"  
  
"Oh I love Shakespeare!" Ginny gushed, forgetting to be shy.  
  
"Especially Macbeth!"  
  
Smiling more, Will quoted, "Is this a dagger, which I see before me, the handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee: -"  
  
He mimed plucking an invisible dagger from the sky, Ginny laughing.  
  
Suddenly the train lurched.and disaster struck!  
  
Ginny threw up all over Will!  
  
"Oh my lord I am so sorry!" Ginny stammered for the tenth time.  
  
"No problem, it's okay." Will insisted, mopping up the vomit as best as he could.  
  
Ginny groaned and closed her eyes in horror.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, the Hogwarts Express pulled in at Hogsmeade station. Hundreds of billowing black-robed students poured out, a -still cringing- Ginny among them.  
  
She got separated from Ron, Harry and Hermione in the crowd so she had to clamber onto a coach by her bill.  
  
Due to witnessing Sirius Black's death two years ago, Ginny could clearly see the thestrals; even though the site of them creeped her out big time.  
  
The rest of the ride was extremely monotonic- as Ginny was sharing with three very hyper third year girls who wouldn't stop squealing every other word they screeched.  
  
"So then I said 'you're totally awesome'-"  
  
"No!" (Shriek)  
  
"Yes!" (Shriek)  
  
"What next?"  
  
"We held hands!" (Various shrieks from all three girls.)  
  
Finally, when they were nearly there; Ginny lost her patience and shrieked, "Oh my God! Really? Are you all retarded bimbos with no singular personalities that are forced to shriek incessantly about utter crap?! Why I do believe you are!!!"  
  
There was silence until the coach drew up at the castle. In a thoroughly bad mood, Ginny stormed past the cretins and up into Hogwarts where she sought out Ron, Harry and Hermione. Glowering, she sat down between Seamus Finnagin and Harry.  
  
"Don't even ask me how the trip was!" she warned menacingly. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up to make a speech after the Sorting happened.  
  
"This year our new defence against the dark arts teacher will be Professor Anne Hathaway-"  
  
Everyone noticed a very beautiful woman with long, long black hair that fell in a dark sheet and sharp emerald green eyes. Her rosebud lips were dark red and she wore slinky figure hugging purple robes.  
  
She gracefully rose and said, "Please, none of the 'professor' nonsense! Just call me Ms. Hathaway."  
  
"Of course," Dumbeldore said politely as Ms. Hathaway resumed her seat. "And her son -William Hathaway- will be staying with us as well. He has already been sorted into Gryffindor. Also this year, as Ms. Hathaway used to teach performing arts at her last school; we thought it would be fun to put on a school production!"  
  
He paused, and then carried on. "We'll be doing 'Romeo & Juliet' - one I'm sure most of you will have heard of. Times and dates of auditions will be posted up tomorrow. Now: tuck in!"  
  
'A school play?' Ginny pondered, shoveling Shepard's pie in. 'Sounds Interesting.'  
  
"I say, controversial or what!" Ginny listened in on two Ravenclaws talking animatedly outside the Great Hall.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, hiring Anne Hathaway of course!"  
  
Ginny's ears pricked open suddenly, interested.  
  
"Didn't you hear about 'The Hathaway Trials'?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, all I can say is I'm sure she has had a lot of practice at the dark arts!"  
  
"I thought she was a model?"  
  
"Yeah, in her twenties."  
  
Ginny wondered what the Ravenclaw had meant by 'The Hathaway Trials'.but she was too tired to really mull it over right now.  
  
"Ginny!" Neville Longbottom yelled. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on!"  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs and joined a group of Gryffindors.  
  
*  
  
"Night 'Mione!"  
  
"See you, Gin!"  
  
Ginny went into her own dormitory, said goodnight to her acquaintances already there and got into bed.  
  
Snuggling down under her cosy duvet, Ginny closed her eyes and quickly fell into slumber; looking forward to another year at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's the first chappy! Please review! Ps. Comments from my mates are below:  
  
Really good! (Shriek!)  
  
Luv it! More soooon plz! ~*Felicitations*~ (Kat) xxx  
  
OMG! Wright more wright more WRIGHT MORE!!!  
  
WOW! That was sooo good! I want more and then make a book and sell it all over the world! Mason =)  
  
Great! I love your stories there really amazing. I want to read the other one with Ginny. Sorry my writing is so sh*t! Sab xxx  
  
Yeah!! I read it, is really good, I like Will x Ana x =)  
  
Yeah Will sounds SOOO FIT!  
  
This is soooo good. ~ Zeek  
  
I'm not being conceited! (I hope!) Peace n Luv, Emmy xxx 


	2. Blue Eyed Mystery

SWEET RAPTURE'S SHAKESPEARE  
  
A Ginny / Draco Fan Fiction (eventually)  
  
By: MeEm  
  
Summary: The new DADA teacher decides to put on the play 'Romeo & Juliet'. Ginny is made the lead role of Juliet and her mortal enemy; the arrogant disdainful Draco Malfoy is Romeo. Will Shakespeare bring them closer or drive them further apart? Not your stereotypical Shakespearian tale, either, with surprises cropping up around every corner Ginny's about to take a dive headfirst into trouble- but the show must go on!  
  
Disclaimer: I own any new characters and the plot.  
  
A/N: Okey dokey, well in my notepad I've got up to chapter 11; I think this is my favorite fic I've ever written. I hope you think that too! Lol! Please review- it's so good Karma!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Blue Eyed Mystery  
  
Ginny yawned and heaved herself out of bed, feeling groggy. She got dressed at a leisurely pace, fastening her fiery hair into a sloppy bun and pulled on a pair of leather boots that she'd found on holiday very cheaply.  
  
"'Morning Clara," she smiled politely at a tall girl with long dark hair who had just climbed out of bed. Nodding in response, Clara then turned and began chatting to someone else.  
  
Ginny shrugged the hostile act off- thanks to the whole 'Chamber of Secrets' affair Ginny hadn't really made any friends. They were all too scared she might suddenly attack them- to get to know her and see that she wasn't some monster was simply absurd!  
  
Ginny left and made her way to the Great Hall on her own, humming to herself. She spotted two new notices on the board and went over to read them.  
  
The first was about Quidditch trials- starting tomorrow at five o'clock. Ginny didn't need to go, as she was already a beater on the team. 'Might go and watch them anyway,' she contemplated.  
  
The second -much more interesting- was concerning auditions for 'Romeo & Juliet'. Ginny scanned the parchment, which read in a scrawly calligraphy:  
  
'Auditions for 'Romeo and Juliet' will be held on September 5th at 4 o' clock on the Quidditch pitch.  
  
All are welcome! No past experience needed!  
  
Thank you,  
  
Hathaway'  
  
"Thinking of auditioning, Weasel?" someone drawled behind her- Malfoy, of course. Ginny ignored him and started to walk off.  
  
"No-one as low class as a Weasley will stand a chance!" Malfoy called out spitefully. Blocking him out, Ginny still felt tears threaten.  
  
"Are you okay, Ginny?" Colin Creevey asked, as she sat down. Nodding, Ginny helped herself to a bowl of porridge.  
  
"Excuse me," a quiet voice behind Ginny mumbled. "Yeah?"  
  
A tiny first year was stood there, looking scared. "Um.I saw your pwefect badge so I came to you for help." He blushed, with a speech impediment.  
  
Smiling, Ginny finished her mouthful. "What can I do for you?" The boy passed her his new timetable. "Could you please tell me how to get to the twansfiguwation woom, please?"  
  
Ginny gave him the directions and he scuttled off fast just as the post arrived. A barn owl dropped Ginny's copy of the Daily Prophet next to her. She picked it up and gasped at the bold headline.  
  
'DUMBLEDORE'S DISPUTED DECISION ON HIRING HATHAWAY HOMOCIDAL AT HOGWARTS'  
  
The front page depicted a picture of a man (twenty-something) with very familiar blue eyes and curly black hair. Intrigued, Ginny read in fascinated horror:  
  
'YESTERDAY members of the wizarding community were horrified to discover Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, order of Merlin 1st class) had hired Ms. Hathaway, wife of Artemis Hathaway.  
  
Thirteen years ago, 'The Hathaway Trials' took place following the Dark Lord's fall. Artemis Hathaway was sentenced to 'the dementor's kiss' under the charge of murder.  
  
We were shocked and appalled to discover his wife, Anne (former model) was now teaching at Hogwarts.  
  
The Daily Prophet believes that.'  
  
Skipping the rest, Ginny's eyes rested on the caption of the photo- 'Artemis 'Arty' Hathaway before the dementor's kiss' - he looked so much like Will.  
  
'Talking of Will, I haven't seen him since the Hogwarts Express,' Ginny thought, flicking through the rest of the newspaper.  
  
"Ginny, come on! We're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures!"  
  
Ginny sprung up and followed Colin (her fellow prefect) outside to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Hagrid was there, surrounded by little wicker baskets emitting yaps and growls- the occasional snort of fire as well; much to Ginny's alarm.  
  
"SMOGS!" roared Hagrid happily. "Pardon?" Ginny answered. "Smogs?"  
  
Nodding, Hagrid addressed the class. "In these baskets are Smogs- half dragons, half wolves. Now these beauties are a fresh litter. Any volounteers?"  
  
Ginny raised her hand, eager to see these 'Smogs'! "C'mon then, Ginny."  
  
Ginny walked over to the baskets and squealed, "oh! They are *gorgeous!* Can I hold one?"  
  
The Smogs were adorable. They had large, almond-shaped eyes, fluffy bodies with squashy faces but their legs were reptilian. Some had little leathery wings, others sharp horns.  
  
Ginny lifted up a tiny black Smog with beautiful green eyes. The class 'ahhed' and 'oohed' at the cute bundle of fluff and scales.  
  
"This one's called 'Nychta'. Nah- who can guess what Smog babies like these are called? Miss Heal?"  
  
A blonde girl said, "cubs, Hagrid?"  
  
"Correct, take a point for Hufflepuff."  
  
After a lesson of cuddling, brushing, walking and feeding cherries (their favourite food) to the Smog cubs, Ginny decided that they were her favourite animals.  
  
At suppertime Ginny found Will- who looked miffed (probably from comments and whispers from today's newspaper). "Is it okay that I sit here?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
Nodding, Will said, "You're that girl who threw up on me aren't you?"  
  
He said that rather loudly- too loudly seeing as Malfoy happened to be passing by. He stopped, smirked but said nothing and carried on.  
  
Scarlet- cheeked, Ginny sat down. "I do have a name," she muttered under her breath. "Are you going to audition on Monday?" Ginny asked, making small talk. Will shook his head. "I'm more of an artist," he divulged. "What about you?"  
  
Ginny pondered for a minute. "Yes," she decided. "I think I will!"  
  
"Hey- Will Hathaway?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
Pansy Parkinson (official school b*tch) was there, smirking. "How does it feel to be front page news before Potter?"  
  
Will's pale cheeks tinged pink. Pansy continued, "Who did your father *murder?* It must have been someone important if he got the ki-"  
  
Livid, Will stood up; blazing silent fury. He stormed out after giving Pansy a look that sent shivers of fear down Ginny's spine.  
  
"Well done," Ginny glared at Pansy furiously. "B*tch!"  
  
Pansy smiled sickly sweetly and said in an innocent-sounding voice, "What did I do? Was it something I said?"  
  
"YES!" Ginny shouted and ran out of the Great Hall to look for Will.  
  
Will was by the lake, sketching something in a tattered notebook. Ginny sidled up to him, feeling shy.  
  
"Hi." She mumbled, making Will jump; not having heard her walk up. "Hi," he smiled.  
  
His blue eyes made Ginny feel dizzy- lost in their seriousness and swirling depths of mystery. Blushing, she surveyed his picture- a sketch of the view.  
  
"That's really amazing," she said truthfully. Grinning, Will replied, "Thanks. Look, I was wondering."  
  
'Will you go out with me? Will you go out with me?' Ginny desperately thought.  
  
"What Quidditch positions are available?"  
  
'Quidditch? ARGH! How come all boys think about is Quidditch? DIE!'  
  
Ginny sighed. "beater and chaser."  
  
"I used to be a beater," Will shared thoughtfully. "I'm a beater," Ginny replied, bored. "You should try out- I'll tell Harry, he's the captain."  
  
Will nodded and checked his watch. "We'd better get back," he stated, gathering his things.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Mind if I escort you to Gryffindor tower?" Will asked in a funny fake- posh voice. Giggling, Ginny answered, "Why of course! One does believe you're headed that way as well."  
  
As they walked up through the gates, the sun finally set in a glorious array of red, gold and orange rays.  
  
'This is the point where you declare you're undying love for me.' Ginny thought soberly. 'What am I saying?! This guy's dad is some murderer! Hold on- do I care? No. not really.Okay then now he can sweep me up into his arms and passionately ki-'  
  
"Oi! Vomit girl!"  
  
A very rude slytherin- Malfoy (typically) shattered Ginny's daydream causing Will and Ginny to stop.  
  
"Shut up, cretin." Snapped Ginny.  
  
"Did your father die in Azkaban or is he still vegetating somewhere?" Malfoy sneered at Will.  
  
"No he escaped and is living in one of the classrooms here," Will quipped back. "Aren't you Lucious Malfoy's brat? Isn't he rotting in a cell as we speak?"  
  
Malfoy blushed and reached for his wand but Will had quickly steered himself and Ginny away.  
  
They came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny gave the password ('Tourniquet') and they entered the common room.  
  
Yawning, Ginny mumbled, "I think I'll get an early night,"  
  
"Okay," Will suddenly bent forward, Ginny leaned closer and.  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
Ginny jumped in fright, screamed, stood on Will's feet and then pulled them both over when she lost her balance. Hermione, completely oblivious to the romantic scene she'd just shattered was standing there; beaming like a lunatic.  
  
"Guess what?!" she squealed.  
  
"What?" Ginny scowled in a monotone.  
  
"No- guess!"  
  
Sighing, Ginny guessed, "You've abolished House-elf slavery?"  
  
"No! Guess again!"  
  
"You've become the new Headmistress of Hogwarts?"  
  
"No. Head girl will do me for now. Oh well as you're so hopeless at guessing I'll tell you,"  
  
"Finally," Ginny muttered.  
  
Hermione squealed, "Ron asked me out!"  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped. "Really?" she said, flabbergasted.  
  
"YES! YES! YES!" Hermione pulled Ginny up (ignoring Will who sloped off- much to Ginny's disappointment) and began to dance around the common room, screaming and singing 'when you're smiling'.  
  
All in a most un-Hermione like character.  
  
'What next?' Ginny wondered, retreating to her dormitory so Hermione couldn't force her to dance and publicly humiliate her even more.  
  
'What next?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: my hand hurts. Ow. P n L, MeEm xxx p.s. thanks to all my mates who wrote lovely comments! =)  
  
P.p.s. Thank you Okeanos! You are the first person to review on line! 


	3. Surpirse!

SWEET RAPTURE'S SHAKESPEARE  
  
A Ginny Weasley Fan Fiction  
  
By: MeEm  
  
Summary: The new DADA teacher decides to put on the play 'Romeo & Juliet'. Ginny is made the lead role of Juliet and her mortal enemy; the arrogant disdainful Draco Malfoy is Romeo. Will Shakespeare bring them closer or drive them further apart? Not your stereotypical Shakespearian tale, either, with surprises cropping up around every corner Ginny's about to take a dive headfirst into trouble- but the show must go on!  
  
Disclaimer: I own all unfamiliar characters, settings and the plot.  
  
A/N: Happy All Hallows Eve those folks who celebrate it! Well, happy Hallowe'en on Friday (but I'm getting into the mood now) I've just broken up for half term. I left school half an hour earlier to go with my mum to her friend's funeral =( the place had a really sad vibe in it. On a happier note, I've decided what I'm wearing for Hallowe'en! I'm not allowed to go Trick or Treating because my mum 'disapproves' of it but I'm going to answer the door and dress up. I think I'll go as a vampire.Dunno.I'll see what I can lay my claws on! ::evil cackle:: "Bwa ha ha haaa!" *ahem* yes, don't know what came over me. Anyways, I'd better get onto typing up chapter 3 of SRS, lol!  
  
[italics]  
  
Chapter 3: Surprise!  
  
The scene at the breakfast table the next day made Ginny feel slightly queasy. As it was Saturday, she'd slept in and still wasn't fully awake.  
  
'Am I dreaming?' Ginny stared, amazed. Ron and Hermione were [definitely] a couple. Ignoring everyone else, the two seventeen-year-olds were ardently kissing.  
  
Harry was sat next to them, pulling a face when Ron knocked over a jug of pumpkin juice with his elbow; getting a bit frisky with his girlfriend.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny hissed. "You're in public!"  
  
She grabbed some toast and got ready to leave. Leaping up, Harry joined her and asked, "Are you going to Hogsmeade? Ron and Hermione are going on a date first- then I'm meeting them in Honeydukes. Want to join me?"  
  
Ginny could tell Harry was feeling slightly left out by his friends' actions- an emotion Ginny often suffered from. "Yeah sure," she replied casually. "But don't forget to come back an hour early, though- Quidditch trials." She reminded in a cool tone as though she couldn't care less- but her thoughts exploded joyously around her.  
  
'Hell Yeah! Spending the whole day on my own with Harry! WAHOO!' Ginny's stomach squirmed pleasurably.  
  
~*~  
  
Later on in Hogsmeade, Harry and Ginny decided to send a letter to Remus Lupin as they hadn't heard from him for a while.  
  
The lady in the post office was very haughty-acting, chewing her gum like a cow at the cud. Harry gave her the details and paid two sickles for the owl; leaving the hostile teen at the desk quickly.  
  
Outside the temperature had dropped rapidly and an arctic wind whistled through the village of Hogsmeade.  
  
Having not brought her cloak, Ginny was freezing. Harry noticed this and insisted on draping his thick velvet cloak snugly around Ginny's trembling shoulders.  
  
"No, I insist Ginny."  
  
"I-I'm f-f-f-fine, Har-r-r-ry. R-r-r-really!"  
  
Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist as well, making her blush furiously.  
  
'OMG! OMG! A boy has his arm around me! HARRY has HIS arm around MOI!' Ginny's heart sang and she suddenly felt [very] warm.  
  
"Want to get a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked, his strong arm still clasped around her.  
  
"Mmm.Okay," she sighed dreamily. Harry laughed warmly and they sauntered into the cosy pub, bubbling with Hogwarts students.  
  
They sat down and Madame Rosmerta click-clacked over. "Afternoon!" she smiled cheerily at the two. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Two butterbeers, please."  
  
"Okey-doke. It'll be round in two ticks." She pranced off and returned a minute later with the drinks. "Do you have any idea who'll turn up this evening, Harry?" Ginny queried, unconsciously twirling a strand of stray hair.  
  
Nodding, Harry rejoined, "The Creevey brothers are trying out [again]-"  
  
"Again?" Ginny snorted. "Can't they take a hint?"  
  
"Oh dear," Harry said suddenly. "Talk of the devil."  
  
Colin Creevey had appeared, holding up his camera. "Alright if I take a photo? You two look very snug!"  
  
Ginny politely got rid of Colin and she and Harry talked some more. "I know Will's trying out for beater," Ginny added.  
  
"Oh right," Harry said absent-mindedly, his emerald green eyes locked onto Ginny's doe-like brown ones.  
  
Looking around the pub, Ginny suddenly spotted Will sitting in a corner on his own. "I'll introduce you to each other!" exclaimed Ginny, jumping up and dragging Harry across to meet Will.  
  
"Hi Will," Ginny smiled. "Harry- this is Will Hathaway. Will- this is Harry Potter." Harry nodded to Will, who returned the gesture; appearing slightly bored.  
  
"We should go and meet Ron and Hermione now," Harry addressed Ginny, who agreed.  
  
"Come with us, Will!" she insisted, beaming. Will obliged and left with Ginny and a slightly putout looking Harry.  
  
Skipping slightly, Ginny hummed to herself. 'Two birds, one stone! Today's my lucky day!'  
  
"So, Harry." said Will. "Are you going to audition on Monday?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. Not really one of my strengths, acting. You?"  
  
"No, I'm an artist,"  
  
Harry muttered something under his breath that sounded rather rude but they'd reached Honeydukes so nothing happened.  
  
"Harry! Ginny! And." Hermione yelled. "Will Hathaway," Will asserted holding out a hand that Hermione shook, grinning. "Nice to meet you!" This is Ron Weasley my [boyfriend] and I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
Ron appeared as well, laden with chocolate. "Hiya,"  
  
Hermione (strangely hyper) bounced around the shop and kept running up to Ron and kissing him.  
  
"You know what, Gin." She said later on. "You need a boyfriend." She very pointedly looked towards Will making Ginny flush to the shade of a tomato and hiss, "'Mione!"  
  
Half an hour later, the five of them emerged from the shop carrying their edible purchases. Will had brought some very posh chocolates shaped like hearts with gooey pink centers and kept feeding them to Ginny; making her giggle and blush.  
  
As they were walking, Harry slipped his hand into Ginny's.  
  
'Okay,' Ginny thought. 'Don't go hyper like 'Mione but on one side I've got a gorgeously phwoarsome guy feeding me chocolate and on the other side HARRY is holding MY HAND! There is a God!'  
  
Suddenly, someone behind them called out, "Ron! Ginny!"  
  
"BILL!" Ginny squealed, running over to her eldest brother, who the beautiful Fleur Delacour -his partner- was accompanying.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron queried curiously to the couple.  
  
"We came to tell you somezing trés important!" Fleur answered, kissing Ginny on the cheek in the French tradition.  
  
"Fleur and I are getting married," Bill told everyone proudly.  
  
"Wow," breathed Ginny. "Congratulations!"  
  
"And zat is not all!" Fleur cried happily. "Can I tell zem, Sweetie?" she addressed Bill, who nodded.  
  
"Of course, Honey. After all- that's the reason we're tying the knot!"  
  
"What?!" Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron chanted impatiently (Will was hovering somewhat awkwardly nearby)  
  
Ecstatic, Fleur shrieked, "Zair is a little baby inside moi!"  
  
"Fleur's pregnant," Bill translated, placing a hand on her flat stomach. "Two months already! The baby's due in April and we're hoping the wedding will be on Hallowe'en." He trailed off when he noticed Will.  
  
"Who's this, Gin?"  
  
Ginny pulled Will forward and introduced him to Bill and Fleur.  
  
"Oh! Harry- it's quarter to five, we should get back to Hogwarts," Ginny reminded. "See you, Bill and Fleur!"  
  
The five students hurried back to the castle, and Ginny was both amazed and flattered to note that Will was clutching her right hand and Harry was grasping her left hand!  
  
'Introducing: Hinny Weasley! Lady of two lush lads!'  
  
~*~  
  
At five o'clock sharp the Quidditch trials began. To everyone's surprise, Hermione turned up clutching a school broom.  
  
"I didn't know you could, err.[play] Quidditch Hermione!" Harry confessed. Laughing, Hermione divulged, "I've been practicing over the summer!"  
  
She certainly had been practicing- "Amazing," Harry breathed after her display.  
  
Will as well was extremely good at Quidditch, kicking off on his expensive 'Firebolt II'- the latest model in racing broomsticks released only a month ago- and soared in a perfect arch. His reflexes were impressive, too- he was very good at whacking the beater all the way across the pitch.  
  
"Go Will!" Ginny cried, laughing as he showed off and did a loop the loop.  
  
Laughing, Will swooped back down to earth, seized Ginny and pulled her up onto his lap so they both whooshed through the air.  
  
"Excuse me! This is a Quidditch trial!" Harry yelled angrily. Rolling his eyes, Will flew higher, holding Ginny firmly. He whispered something to Ginny that made her blush magenta.  
  
"We'd better go back down, Will." Ginny affirmed. Nodding, Will chided, "Before Potter pisses himself with contempt and fury!"  
  
Ginny forced a chuckle but secretly felt a bit nasty. Will dropped Ginny off after landing as smoothly as a sheet of ice.  
  
The other candidates (Clara from Ginny's dorm, the Creevey brothers and some random second year called Kevin) were all fairly rubbish.  
  
Kevin was very nimble, whizzing through the atmosphere; but completely hopeless at keeping hold of the quaffle. The Creevey brothers.Well, the less said about their incompetence the better! Clara was reasonably okay -trying out for the beater position- but she was nowhere near as talented as Will.  
  
At the end of the session, Harry called together all the candidates and cleared his throat. "Right," he said, flicking through the small wad of notes he'd made throughout the Quidditch position auditions. "I think that the chaser should be."  
  
Hermione gripped Ron's hand nervously, waiting for Harry's decision.  
  
"Hermione Granger,"  
  
"WAHOO!!!" Hermione grabbed Ron by his collar and they ardently French kissed in celebration. After clapping and cheering for several minutes, everyone fell silent for Harry to announce the new beater.  
  
Will rested one arm -almost possessively- around Ginny's shoulders. "And the new beater will be."  
  
Ginny smiled at the very confident acting Will -soon to be her new Quidditch partner, probably- and he grinned at her.  
  
"Clara Thompson,"  
  
"What?!" spluttered Ginny. Will's arm stiffened but he said nothing, his lips forming a thin angry line.  
  
"Congratulations Clara," said Ron awkwardly, shaking hands with the smug- looking girl. Harry told the rest of the team when Quidditch practice would start and then departed.  
  
"Petty b*stard!" spat Will bitterly when Harry left. His blue eyes were scarily bright, his normally pale cheeks furious crimson. He was so angry, Ginny felt slightly scared.  
  
"C'mon," Will muttered to her. "It's getting dark."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
As they walked back to the castle, Will leaned closer to Ginny; so she could hear his angry, heavy breathing.  
  
"Ginny.I was, err, wondering if.Ginny- will you be my girlfriend?" asked Will huskily. Sudden tears sprung to Ginny's eyes. Taking a deep breath she whispered,  
  
"No."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Is she mad?! Plz review! P n L, Em xxx 


	4. Shall I Compare Thee To A Snake?

SWEET RAPTURE'S SHAKESPEARE  
  
A Ginny Weasley Fan Fiction  
  
By: MeEm  
  
Summary: The new DADA teacher decides to put on the play 'Romeo & Juliet'. Ginny is made the lead role of Juliet and her mortal enemy; the arrogant disdainful Draco Malfoy is Romeo. Will Shakespeare bring them closer or drive them further apart? Not your stereotypical Shakespearian tale, either, with surprises cropping up around every corner, Ginny's about to take a dive headfirst into trouble- but the show must go on!  
  
Disclaimer: The plot and any new characters/ settings etc. are copyright MeEm 2003, everything else is copyright JK Rowling and Warner Bros 2003. Satisfied? Good.  
  
A/N: I realized last night that the four boys in this fic are actually based on boys I know- isn't that weird?! Okey doke y'know the claptrap- read, review and spread love not pollution!  
  
[italics]  
  
Chapter 4: Shall I Compare Thee To A Snake?  
  
Monday morning was a grey, chilly one with swirling storm clouds threatening to pour down. Ginny lay in bed, musing over her rejection of Will on Saturday. Rolling over she groaned, "Why did I say no?!" Then the little voice at the back of her head whispered, "You know he only asked you out to have a dig at Harry!" What made it worse was she knew it was true.  
  
Down at breakfast, Ginny kept to herself and stirred her porridge miserably. Will was seated opposite her and the crackling tension between them was almost unbearable.  
  
"Could you pass me the toast?" asked Will. "Or will you rebuff that proposal as well?" he added irksomely. That was too much for Ginny, who -biting her lip and trying not to burst into tears there and then- fled from the Great Hall.  
  
Outside she regained control of herself -just- and managed to arrive to her first defence against the dark arts lesson on time and dry-eyed.  
  
Ms. Hathaway was dressed in a sweeping black skirt and blue tie-dyed shirt complete with a bright purple cardigan. Her long black hair was scrappily tied back in a half-ponytail.  
  
"Good morning, class!" she said cheerily as everyone got seated. Ginny sat at the front on her bill as per usual.  
  
The lesson passed quickly and Ginny enjoyed the fast pace Ms. Hathaway was teaching at. Many couldn't keep up and got lost and dumb-founded but Ginny felt just fine- she worked hard to keep her teacher's son out of her mind.  
  
After the class, Ms. Hathaway asked who would be auditioning tonight. Ginny and some others put their hands up.  
  
"Excellent," said Ms. Hathaway briskly. "Class dismissed."  
  
In care of magical creatures, they were continuing learning about Smogs. Ginny also discovered another favourite food of the cubs; bacon.  
  
She had had a bacon sandwich in her pocket incase she got hungry later at the auditions, and when she lifted up Nychta (her favourite Smog), he had dived his nose into her pocket; retrieved the bacon butte and gobbled it up at alarming speed.  
  
Altogether, the schooling day went smoothly and rapidly. Before Ginny knew it, the time was ten to four and she was making her way to the Quidditch pitch- accompanied by Ron and Hermione who were trying out and Harry who was watching.  
  
Ginny was amazed at the number of students congregated on the Quidditch pitch (at least 200!) including Draco Malfoy among lots of other slytherins.  
  
"Attention please!" Ms. Hathaway announced, her soft voice magically enchanted to a booming shout. "Can those trying for principal parts stand to the left and those trying for minor parts go right?"  
  
Ginny, Ron and Hermione (Ron being pulled along by Hermione) moved to the left, Harry tagging along. About sixty others followed, the majority bagging for minor parts.  
  
"Okay- well as there's so many of you favouring smaller parts- it would be much easier if you all came back tomorrow," suggested Ms. Hathaway. "Else we'll be here all night. Now- people to the left I'll divide you into groups and we can begin!"  
  
The bulk of the crowd left to return the next day, leaving those hopeful of a big part. Ms. Hathaway took down every candidate's name- smiling pleasurably.  
  
"Now I've got your names, we can get started." She said (her voice normal) after a few minutes.  
  
"Harry! You lot!" Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry turned around to see Neville Longbottom; Dean Thomas; Seamus Finnagin; Ernie Macmillan and many others of their friends all grinning and waving.  
  
Ms. Hathaway sorted everyone into more manageable groups of ten to start off with- when Harry told her he was just watching she [made] him audition!  
  
Ginny's group consisted of: Hermione; Ron; a ravenclaw called Terry Boot and his mate Arthur Moon; Lavender Brown; Clara Thompson; non-other than [Draco Malfoy] and his side-kick, Blaise Zabani.  
  
First of all they warmed up by doing an improvisation about someone stealing an apple. Ginny was rightfully amazed to discover that Malfoy was an [brilliant] actor- and that she was darn good too!  
  
During the improvisation, Malfoy played the part of the shop-keeper and Ginny was the thief.  
  
He snatched her wrist when she 'stole' the 'apple' and clutched it tightly. "Do you know the price for stealing?" he hissed at her with such vehement, Ginny was petrified.  
  
"No," she stammered fearfully. Malfoy's cold grey eyes stared icily into her and taunted her childishness. "The price is this pretty little hand of yours!"  
  
He squeezed Ginny's wrist harder, making her gasp out loud. Suddenly, she was a poor beggar girl who had been thieving by this merciless tyrant.  
  
"Please!" she sobbed, trying in vain to wrench her wrist out of his vice- like grip. "Have mercy on me! I have not eaten for days-"  
  
"Let the child go!" Terry shouted. "She has learnt her lesson!"  
  
Malfoy released Ginny and shortly the impro ended. Afterwards, Ginny noted that her pale wrist had been marred with angry red finger marks from Malfoy.  
  
Everyone clapped loudly and the atmosphere was that of a relaxed and generally good vibe.  
  
After the other groups had shown their impros, Ms. Hathaway asked for a show of hands for who wanted the two lead roles of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Ginny nervously raised her -bruising- hand but put it higher when she saw Malfoy raise his. 'If he can do it, so can I!' she thought stubbornly. To her surprise, only sixteen people raised their hand- eight girls, eight boys.  
  
"Good," said Ms. Hathaway after putting a tick by their names on her list. "A nice number,"  
  
She told the remaining fifty or so that they could take a break (A/N: and have a Kit Kat! Lol couldn't resist!) and get some refreshments from the Great Hall if they wanted whilst she 'sorted this lot out,'  
  
Ginny waved goodbye to Harry and prepared for the next task.  
  
"I want you all to get into pairs-" Ms. Hathaway affirmed. "Boy/ girl- understand?"  
  
A groan rippled through the group- working with people from the opposite sex- Argh!  
  
Ron and Hermione obviously went together; Luna Lovegood went with Arthur Moon; Lavender Brown bagged Seamus Finnagin- there was no was Ginny was going with her ex dean Thomas who thankfully paired up with Parvati Patil. Ernie Macmillan predictably went with his Hufflepuff girlfriend, Susan Bones. That left Pansy 'b*tch' Parkinson, Clara Thompson, Neville Longbotton (surprisingly great at acting), Blaise Zabani and Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Neville!' Ginny went over to her fellow gryffindor- but Clara got there first!  
  
"Neville, can I go with you?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
'Nooo! B*tch! Damn her! SCREAM!' Ginny silently fumed. Pansy Parkinson went over to Malfoy. "Drakkie? Want to-"  
  
Ignoring her, Malfoy strode over to Ginny.  
  
"We're going together," he declared to her. "Huh! Since when was-" Ginny's indignant cry was cut short by Malfoy snapping, "You're a good actress. Better than [her]." He nodded towards a sulking Pansy, who contented herself with Zabani.  
  
Ginny blinked at Malfoy's forwardness. "Oh," was all she could say. Ms. Hathaway then got everyone's attention and said, "I'll give you a section from the script for you to act out, okay? Here- Miss Bones, hand them out please."  
  
She dumped a stack of yellowing scripts in Susan's arms that began handing them out.  
  
"After a few minutes rehearsals you will perform your piece- begin!"  
  
Ginny looked down at her copy -the scene was when Romeo was talking to Juliet at the Capulet's ball and then he -Ginny's stomach squirmed at this next part- [kisses her]. 'Ugh! Malfoy saliva!'  
  
"Do you need to read through the words?" Malfoy asked coolly. Ginny shook her head. "No, I know this play well- I love reading Shake-" she abruptly stopped and flushed vermilion when she realized how sad she sounded. Smirking, Malfoy dropped his script on the grass. "So do I. Can we begin?"  
  
Nervously, Ginny nodded. That was when everything changed- Malfoy was not Malfoy anymore. He was Romeo- [her] Romeo and she was [his] Juliet.  
  
"Time's up!" Ms. Hathaway called a few minutes later. Ginny and Malfoy had delayed the line where they -'urgh!'- Kissed each other.  
  
"First pair," Ms. Hathaway ordered. Ron and Hermione were fairly good- but they went overboard at the kiss part! Next, Lavender and Seamus who kept giggling. The same with Parvati and Dean. Luna and Arthur were good- even if Luna [was] a bit spaced out. Clara was good, but not innocent enough for Juliet. And she made sure Neville only pecked her briefly on the cheek. Then it was Ginny's turn.  
  
Malfoy took both her hands- softly, tenderly, and looked deep into her eyes as he said his lines. They both said their words with awesome empathy.  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Ginny recited beautifully, pulling slightly away from Malfoy teasingly.  
  
He drew her back closer, so their bodies were touching. "Then move not, while my prayers' effect I take." He said huskily, pulling Ginny even closer and gently kissing her. His kiss was vibrant and Ginny felt hypnotized by his gaze, lost in his strong arms.  
  
"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." He finished.  
  
"Then have my lips the sin they have took." Juliet said softly.  
  
"Sin from my lips?" Romeo raised an eyebrow. "O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again."  
  
"You kiss by th' book." Juliet said coolly.  
  
"And cut!" Ms. Hathaway's voice cut through them, and Juliet was Ginny again and Romeo became Malfoy once more.  
  
"Excellent!" Ms. Hathaway praised. "Next couple."  
  
Ginny felt strange.that, that kiss- had she enjoyed it? Had Malfoy actually let her feel wanted? Loved, even?  
  
'Yes,' was the answer.  
  
Malfoy strode past Ginny, adding loftily, "You're a fairly good snogger," He smirked. "For Weasel King's ickle sister!"  
  
He laughed cruelly and swaggered off.  
  
'You were wrong,' Ginny chided herself angrily. 'He's just a bl**dy good actor!'  
  
Feeling betrayed, Ginny sunk into the shadows- bitterness for Malfoy coursing through her.  
  
'And I hate him!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I've made pumpkin cookies to give out on Hallowe'en! I got this great midnight blue velvet dress that trails along the ground, which I'm going to wear, plus a load of fake blood pouring down my neck!  
  
I had such a 'Bridget Jones' day yesterday. Firstly, I got covered in a load of painful splinters when I picked up a pumpkin coated in little spines (it really hurt!) and just as I was about to start sobbing my eyes out in the middle of the supermarket (I'm a real wimp when I hurt myself!) when I noticed this really fit guy watching me- you know, wavy blonde hair, sharp blue eyes etc. Anyway, I noticed him looking at me and then he came over to me and my mum and said, "hello!"  
  
Well, I was like, ::smile and try not to faint, cry or swoon:: when my mum goes, "Oh Em, this is your cousin [sensored], do you remember him?"  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Typical, the only fit guy around for ages and I'm related to him! Well, he and my mum were exchanging numbers as he's going to come around ours to cut some of our trees (he's a tree surgeon) so I got out my -rubbish- standby mobile phone out (mine's being repaired) to type the number in. Guess what, I couldn't turn it on! In addition, my 'helpful' mum pipes up with, "Oh Em's just showing off with her new mobile!" Yep. Thanks mum. Very helpful.  
  
Later on, I was in the kitchen carving out the pumpkin when my brother's martial arts teacher came to the door to pick them up for training. I answered the door, and then realizing I was COVERED in pumpkin (even on my nose!) and my rock music was blaring out of the stereo.Oops!  
  
Well, I'd better stop boring y'all now! Peace n Luv, MeEm xxx 


	5. The Truce

SWEET RAPTURE'S SHAKESPEARE  
  
A Ginny Weasley Fan Fiction  
  
By: MeEm  
  
Summary: The new DADA teacher decides to put on the play 'Romeo & Juliet'. Ginny is made the lead role of Juliet and her mortal enemy; the arrogant disdainful Draco Malfoy is Romeo. Will Shakespeare bring them closer or drive them further apart? Not your stereotypical Shakespearian tale, either, with surprises cropping up around every corner, Ginny's about to take a dive headfirst into trouble- but the show must go on!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is the property of MeEm 2003.  
  
A/N: Phew! It's been a while since I even wrote SRS, as I have been slogging away at school work- revising for my exams and doing all my coursework. I've been banned by my mum for writing any fan fics until I have done all my exams this year! Luckily, I only have two science exams (lucky? Did I say LUCKY?!) on Thursday then I'm FREE!!!!!!!!!! Okay, please review- it brightens up my bleak days of rain, revision and rain and revision. Oh, and coursework too.  
  
Chapter 5: The Truce  
  
The next day, Ginny slept past the bell and had to rush down to breakfast with her tangled hair only just tamed.  
  
She sat down next to Harry out of puff just as Will strode in.  
  
"Ginny!" he panted. "I've been looking all over for you- look, I just want to say I'm sorry. I've been a right prat-"  
  
"Too right there," muttered Ginny. "So like I said, I really am sorry." Will finished.  
  
"Oh all right," Ginny mumbled. "You're forgiven!"  
  
"GINNY!" Hermione shrieked, running in. "Come with me to see who got what part! C'mon Harry- you too!"  
  
Grabbing Ginny's hand, Hermione darted down to the notice board- it was surrounded by excited students like bees to a honey pot. Clara Thompson barged past Ginny. "Oh sorry," she said nonchantly. "But I can't wait to see if I got the part of Juliet! I'm rather sure I di-"  
  
Clara abruptly stopped boasting when a space cleared and she saw the cast list. She turned on her heel and barged straight back out.  
  
Ginny squeezed through the crowd gave a shriek of, "OMG! NO!" when she saw it:  
  
'CAST LIST  
  
Romeo: Draco Malfoy  
  
Juliet: Ginny Weasley  
  
Escalus: Seamus Finnagin  
  
Paris: Dean Thomas  
  
Montague: Jason Briggs  
  
Capulet: Ron Weasley  
  
2nd Capulet: Adam Strefford  
  
Benvolio: Neville Longbottom  
  
Mercutio: Blaise Zabani  
  
Tybalt: Harry Potter  
  
Petruchio: Justin Flinch-Fletchety  
  
Friar Lawrence: Ernie MacMillan  
  
Friar John: Zacharias Smith  
  
Balthasar: Arthur Moon  
  
Abraham: Terry Boot  
  
Sampson: Colin Creevey  
  
Gregory: Dennis Creevey  
  
Peter: Kevin Brotsworth  
  
Anthony: Vincent Crabbe  
  
Potpan: Gregory Goyle  
  
An Apothecary: Michael Corner  
  
Page to Paris: Susan Bones  
  
Lady Montague: Luna Lovegood  
  
Lady Capulet: Hermione Granger  
  
Nurse: Clara Thompson'  
  
Then there was a list of the chorus and other minor parts. "Wow!" Ginny breathed. "I got the part of Juliet!"  
  
"Well done, Ginny!" Hermione squealed, hugging the shell-shocked girl. "Hey look- I play the part of your mum! And Ron's my hubby- and Harry's the chap who Romeo kills and- Oh." Hermione trailed off when she saw who was Romeo. "Malfoy," she spat in dislike. "Poor you, Gin."  
  
But Ginny wasn't listening- she was intently staring at Harry and Will.  
  
"Truce?" She heard Will say.  
  
"Sure," Harry grinned and the two shook hands, now friends. Ginny bounded over happily. "We've agreed on a truce," Will explained. Nodding, Harry added, "Yeah- and Will should be beater. He [was] the best one there. Don't know how we'll tell Clara Thompson though."  
  
"Poor Clara," Ginny said, "That will be the second blow today- I got the part she wanted and Will's taking her Quidditch position."  
  
~*~  
  
Later on after lessons, Harry went up to Clara in the common room. Ginny (lounging in a nearby armchair) saw him tell Clara, who stood up -looking devastated- and protested, "But I'm the beater! You [said]!"  
  
"Come on, Clara." Harry said feebly. "Let's not make a scene now."  
  
Clara unexpectedly burst into tears and pushed past Harry, tears flying down her flushed face.  
  
"Hi," Will bound up behind Ginny and put his arms around her neck making her scream. Looking up she grinned, "God Will! You frightened me! Don't do that!"  
  
Will gave an apologetic grin and -leaning over- nestled his cheek on Ginny's neck in an amorous fashion. His breath tickled her slender neck.  
  
Suddenly, Will felt a slight wobble in his legs like someone had trip- jinxed him! He lost his footing and fell forward.  
  
"SH*T!" He went head over heels on top of Ginny (who was frozen in shock), grabbed her collar to try and stop him cascading right over the chair- only resulting in half choking Ginny and pulling her down too. Will landed spectacularly- balancing on one elbow, his hand and one knee on a heap on the floor with Ginny on top of him!  
  
"Oh God!" Will gasped, scrambling up and dusting Ginny down. "I am [so] sorry! Someone trip-jinxed me."  
  
He looked around for any suspects but couldn't see anyone. "Are you okay?" he asked. Ginny nodded and added, "Are [you] okay? You look a bit rough- looking."  
  
Indignantly, Will grabbed her and roared, "I AM rough! GGRRrrr! C'mere!" He wrapped Ginny in a bear hug. "I'll eat you alive!" He then pretended to nibble on her ear, making her shriek and pull away.  
  
"Will!" Ginny squealed. "You cannibal! Anyway," she checked her watch. "It's time for Quidditch practice now. C'mon. Let's go,"  
  
Laughing, Will scooped the petite Ginny up in a fireman's lift and patted her bum. "OI!" Ginny hollered. "PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"Let's go, Ginny." Will smirked, climbing out of the portrait hole with Ginny still struggling furiously.  
  
Will carried Ginny all the way to the Quidditch pitch- much to her contempt and indignance!  
  
"Ooh- who's lovely arse have you got hoisted on your shoulder?!" Seamus -one of the chasers- laughed.  
  
"MINE!" Ginny roared. "SO SHOVE OFF!" Will laughed harder and dropped Ginny down. Luckily, she saw the funny side of it and joined in the laughter- after whacking Will hard over the head, of course. Oh- and cursing at him worse than a sailor."  
  
"Right team! Mount your brooms!" Harry shouted, kicking off on his 'Firebolt'. The team was: Ron (keeper), Hermione, Seamus, Lavender (all chasers), Ginny and Will as beaters and Harry as the seeker.  
  
The practice was a vibrant, thrilling one- especially with Will and Harry constantly showing off to Ginny; trying to impress her.  
  
Near the end of the session, Ginny saw Draco Malfoy lurking at the edge of the pitch; holding something and sneering.  
  
Ginny flew higher, Will following like and obedient puppy. Now showing off, Ginny twirled in the air and swooped impressively.  
  
Finally it grew dark and they had to stop and land. Will and Ginny landed simultaneously and Will immediately clamped his arm around Ginny's waist.  
  
'Lord he's a horny b*ggar today!' Ginny thought, grinning. Her grin rapidly faded when Malfoy stepped in front of her.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Weasley." He said pleasantly enough- though he had a very snide smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Err.Good evening, Malfoy." Ginny replied uncertainly. Stepping forward, Malfoy said silkily, "Oh please! Call me Draco- after all, we are meant to be lovers in this play, aren't we?"  
  
Ginny squirmed uncomfortably at these words. Will's hand slipped into hers, and she clutched it as she replied stiffly, "Well -Draco- is there a reason for your presence?"  
  
Draco looked taken aback for a minute, but he quickly regained his posture and answered coolly, "Yes, actually. Here's your script-"  
  
He passed her a script and continued. "Our first rehearsal is tomorrow. Goodnight." And with that he left.  
  
Only when he had disappeared did Ginny realize he hadn't said when or where the rehearsal was. 'Damn it!"  
  
~*~  
  
When Ginny went to bed that night, Will gave her a rather slushy kiss goodnight on the lips- even using his tongue! He had followed her to the door of her dormitory and then kissed her. Whilst in the middle of their prolonged goodnight kiss, Clara stormed up.  
  
"Excuse me," she snarled. "Some of us want to go to bed!" and she shoved Ginny out of the way, disappearing up into their dorm. From the force of Clara's push, Ginny accidentally bit down on Will's tongue!  
  
"Oh! Oh! Sorry!" she stammered. "It's okay- it was that b*tch's fault." Will asserted, glaring after Clara. "Anyway- goodnight, Juliet!" He flashed a grin.  
  
Laughing, Ginny smiled, "Night Will!" She turned and went up into her dorm- straight into the lion's den.  
  
Clara was on the end of her bed, brushing out her long plait and talking avidly to her friends, Lucile storm (a 'pretty' blonde), Pandora Rice (a smug-looking girl with strawberry blonde curls) and Catelina Sayers (a small girl with short black hair).  
  
"And she was stood right in the doorway- snogging that new guy-" Clara said spitefully.  
  
"Ooh! He's a fitty!" Catelina squealed.  
  
"Snogging him like there was no tomorrow!" finished Clara, smirking. "Desperate or what?!"  
  
"Jesus, what a slut!" Lucile spat, flicking a lock of flaxen hair over her shoulder. "And then-"  
  
Clara stopped abruptly when Ginny walked in, having heard everything the girls had been saying. "Oh! Hi Ginny!" said Clara, looking over. Everyone laughed, Pandora snorting.  
  
Ginny awkwardly went over to her bed- the one by the window and chilling wind and pulled out her ponytail so her tousled flame-coloured hair fell down to her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, as I was saying, Pan." Clara continued, turning to Pandora. "Some girls nowadays are so pathetically needy for love- they'll get off with any jerk."  
  
Clara turned and looked towards Ginny, who was sat on her bed; reading through her script and ignoring Clara. A dull redness creeped up Ginny's neck and she tensed, her eyes not following the words.  
  
"I mean, let's take poor Ginny Weasley for example." Clara sniggered, her sharp eyes flicking in Ginny's direction. "First she was all sappy over Harry Potter-"  
  
"Urgh! He's so scrawny!" Lucile squealed.  
  
"Then she lost interest when it was obvious he'd never go out with someone like [her]! Next was Draco Malfoy, God don't get me started on that tw*t! He's such a player, and I mean did you see Ginny at the auditions?!"  
  
Catelina nodded. "I know! Gross! They even kissed- that poor boy!"  
  
The four girls shrieked with laughter, and Ginny felt herself go crimson. She pulled her curtains shut so they wouldn't see the tears welling up in her doe- like eyes.  
  
"I think we hit a nerve!" Pandora whispered loudly, giggling.  
  
"And after she'd secured a good place in the play, she ditched her darling Draco and begins playing tonsil tennis with the nearest boy in sight- and that Will is SUCH a d*ckhead!"  
  
"Mmm." The girls agreed. "Oh yeah. A right w*anker."  
  
"Did you see him latched onto [her] like some bl**dy limpet!" sneered Lucile. "I nearly puked!"  
  
"Oh goodnight Juliet!" Clara called to Ginny, cattily mimicking Will. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Ginny cried into her pillow, muffling her wracked sobs and couldn't shut out the four hags' b*tchy taunts that kept firing at her. She eventually cried herself to sleep; her tears soaking her pillow silently like a saturated sponge.  
  
And that was only the start of her strife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That was my longest chapter yet! 13 pages on the p.c.! Please leave a comment- any sub-plot ideas/ romances or opinions of characters are welcolmed (I spelt that wrong, I know!) with open arms:  
  
'Oh goodnight Juliet! Alex'  
  
'I love it! I love it! Write more! I spelt it right! ~ Chloë'  
  
'Is great! I love it; I want to know what happens next.' ~ Nalia  
  
'I don't think her + Draco should get together but its so good. Zeek'  
  
'Awwww! Poor Ginny! The B*tches! More more more plz!! ~*Felicitations*~ p.s. I think she should end up with Draco,'  
  
'BTW- Will sounds fit but like a crapass. She should go for Harry coz he's nice.' ~ Chloë (again!)  
  
'or if you hav 2, Will, but no way Harry, he's a geek!' ~ ~*Felicitations*~ (again!)  
  
'This was excellent but don't let them [four hags] beat Ginny up please!!! I think Clara should be toyed with by Draco who ditches her off for Ginny. I love this story! Please finish the story with leather-wearing Draco. Luv Sab xxx'  
  
A/N: p.s. Tansy mutilated my rubber! ( Now I'm guna do my drama + maths hmk! Byeeeeeee! Emmy xxxx 


End file.
